Grassy Plains
This is where Goku and Piccolo fought Raditz, and where the Z-fighters fended off the saiyans while waiting for Goku. As she awoke, Collie was Humming the song "Do you know?" So she got out of bed and stretched, and yawns at the same time and said, "Today is suck a good day so far! So she grabed her laptop and went on Google to listen to Did you know. She got it playing the song, and she danced around saying "Woo Hoo". She got changed into her clothing and put on her butiful turcoice neckalese on and said "What a great day!" She sliped on her shoes and put her dog "Dazzle" On a leash and took a walk to West city! After that, she walked to the Lovly Locks to get her hair permed! As she walked into the store she said, "Wow! This is amazing!" A nice lady walked up to her and asked "What would you like for today Miss?" She answered "I would like the Perfect Perm for half off please" The lady said back to her, "Of corse! Have a seat" So she put Dazzle in her purse so she would not run around! She puled the vipper half way so Dazzle could brethe. Another lady walked up to her and turns the water on in the sink, asking her, "May you please rest you're head on the bowl, Please?" Lexi answered back, "Oke Doke!". So she shampooed her her, put condishner in it, and washed it out! She curled her hair after brushing it and drying it compleaty, the lady said, "You are done now!" As she got up she stretched because she had been in that chair for such a long time! Just then, the Ice-jin gianor walks outside of the salon, quoting "Hair is for complete nutjobs and nothing more!", he smuggled as he kept on walking. So when she got up she took her little rag and cover her face cause her hair was REALLY REALLY curly. "Hey gianor,why you being mean to the ladies?" ultimate said "Hair is horrible, every time, you have to comb it, take care of it. And spend money to have someone do that, it really is pointless". Gianor said. "It is not pointless. It's beutiful and lushus. And mind you're own bisunis!" Said Collie "True,True." ultimate said "Catch you two later. Gotta go to sleep, school is tomarrow." Collie said whal she walked away "later" Ultimate says as he flies away Tensho lands. " Well this is Earth.......it's kind of quiet, but pretty. Well I'm gonna sit here, meditate, and wait for someone to come along" "Hey look at that a tower," Tensho said,"i'm gonna climb" Flies away. "Hello",Endo said as he walked into the plains. "Anyone here"Endo says puzzled looking for someone to battle "looks like theres not"says endo as he flies away "hmmmmmm, so this is where goku and vegeta fought huh?" Flame says (cilmbs up to the ciff where goku was standing at the begining of his and vegeta's fight) "woah good view", he compliments (takes pictures of the area from the cliff) "It's quiet here...just the way I like it", Natch says as he lays down on the grass,"I could*yawn* use some shut..eye..too", Natch sleepily says drifting off to sleep. Tenchi flewn out of the sky to see a guy sleeping in the grassy area.He immediately recognized the guy."Hey!!! Natch!!How's it going!!" "Huh...", Natch says waking up aned spotting Tenchi,"Oh hey Tenchi hows it going". "Good,I was just looking for you." Tenchi said as he looked through his backpack."Look what I found!" Tenchi pulled out a cool looking hat." I found it while training in the hybolic time chamber.Although I have no idea what it does.It looks special." Hey hands the hat to Natch. "I have no clue what this does but maybe u should ask the locals",Natch responds,"Anyway I going to collect the Dragonballs for any danger in the future so I'll be seeing you around", Natch says floating. "Also you have tons of potential so don't waste it, and don't let that go to your head by taking on opponents twice as strong as you", Natch says before taking off'"So good luck on your journey about to go start mine". Just then, a group of 4 wolf like creatures appear on the ground, looking for something.... Tenchi turned around in horror as he saw these creatures! As Natch is flying in the sky a mile away from the Grassy Plains and senses Tenchi is in danger, Natch then flys in the direction of the 4 powers he's sensing. Tenchi fends off these monstors only fro about 10min before getting beaten. Natch arrives to see his badly beaten friend and gets ready to battle Seeing his badly injured friend, Natch powers up and uses his signature attack Meteor Gernaider, surrounding the Snarbo and inhures him to near death. The balls then explode, and vaporize the beast. The 2 then revert to the base form, and Tenchi feels very weak, and is slowly starting to fade into un-conciusness. (Each of you gain 13,250 XP points for winning the fight) Tsuyoshi lands on grassy plains. Kabra lands near Tsuyoshi and looks at him. "Why are you here?" Miname would fly through the air looking for her friends and family. "Why does it seem like no is on Earth", she says having a hard time sensing people's energies. She would then pick up on three strong power levels and would land on Grassy Plains. "Hey, seems like you guys are the only one's around", she giggles. "So, who are you guys?", she ask. Tsuyoshi replies to Kabra "I'm here on purpose... the purose is to meet natch i heard that he was the person who trained tsuyoshi a long ago"."You will be wondering why and how i left and escape from that Realm the answer is i dont give a damn about that realm so i left i cant really tell how'd i escape from it but why are you following me?" he then looks towards miname "Many people from the planet earth were teleported somewhere, the place where some people are fighting." Kabra would then turn to face Miname, "My master is there as well, I've benn sent to handle business for him. What brings you here?" "Aw nothin", Miname responds to Kabra. "So they all were teleported to battle yet I wasn't!", Miname says furiously. "How bogus". "Uncle Natch must be there too", she says. "Oh yeah, why do you want to train with my uncle?", she ask Tsuyoshi. "Trogeveta suggested me to do so actually i want to fight every strong person in this earth, you were not choosen to get to fight maybe because you're weak" he replies to miname he then turn towards Kabra "so, why are you here?" "WEAK!?", Miname says angrily. "I'll have you know that I can whoop your sorry butt into next week anytime and anywhere". "And to prove this I challenge you to a battle at Rocky Plains". "Do you accept, or are you scared to be beaten by a girl?" "I've come to see who possessed the power I felt. I wish I knew it was you before." Kabra turns around. "Unless you make this interesting, I'll leave and get back to work." "People live their lives bound by what they accept as correct and true. That's how they define "reality". But what does it mean to be "correct" or "true"? Merely vague concepts… their "reality" may all be a mirage. Can we consider them to simply be living in their own world, shaped by their beliefs?"."same with your case miname you know that you are inferior to me and you are weak but you are hiding that fact and thinking that you're stronger than me, cant you see the difference in our power levels? if you insist then" he says to miname. he then turns to miname and kabra both "You will be teaming up against me come to Rocky Plains" He then flies off. Good to be home Ace would return home to get something to eat, along with taking a quick shower. "Haven't done that in awhile", Ace smirks as he goes into his room to find a change if clothes. "Aww man, all my clothes are dirty", he says. He would then see a GI in the far back of his closet that he recognized immediately. "Dad!", he says grabbing the GU similar to his fathers and putting it on. "He must of left it for me". "Alright, time to head back to find out what those powers were", Ace says as he walks out his front door. "Hey Ace" Rin would say, waving to Ace and giving him the peace sign the second he opened the door. She had masked her power level completely, in order to sneak up on Ace and scare him. "Who's place is this?" "Hey Rin", Ace says as he closes the front door. "i thought you were at the lookout", he says as he goes to the shed to pull out training dummies. "That whole girlfriend thing kinda pushed me over the edge", he says setting them up. "I WAS at lookout, but it kinda bugged me seeing that Miname kept talking about boyfriend and girlfriend crap." she said, sitting back and watching Ace and helping him set up if needed. She continued to move her recreated hand around, punching the air a few times with it. Aaron flies around trying to find Ace since he left the lookout. He sees him with a girl and he goes to them."Hi Ace Hi.....you....." He says awkwardly. "Oh hey Aaron", Ace says as he finally sets up the training dummies with Rin's help. "Just getting some training in", he says. "I'm going to fight that huge power we sensed earlier", he smirks as he starts rapidly punching and kicking the training dummy. "My name is Rin. Nice to meet you I guess" Rin would say, crossing her arms before looking at Ace "Are you sure about that? That thing or whatever seems to have a higher powerlevel then you do." She said admittingly, knowing it also had a higher powerlevel then her as well. Aaron looks at Rin and says" Nice to meet you to! Ace I can help you!" He says as he goes up to the dummy and hits it rapidly. "True", he says to Rin. "It may be a stupid idea, but I live on doing stupid things", he says as he ascends to Super Saiyan and punches the dummy so hard it goes flying into the air, never to be seen again. "Dang it...fourth one this week", he says as he goes back to base. "I'm rather take he or she on alone", he says to Aaron. "What could possibly go wrong?" "You could die for one!" Rin said, nearly shouting at Ace to get him to stop from going. Just then, Rin felt multiple powerlevels disappearing in Satan City, as well as huge explosions that were so strong they echo'd and blew the tree's away in the grassland. Rin looked in the direction of the whole thing, her eyes widening in shock and, maybe a little fear. "Ace......do you feel that?" "How could I not?", Ace ask. He then feels hundreds of powerlevels disappearing, as it starts to anger him. "Those innocent people...", Ace says bawling his fist. "Killed or not I'm going to go fight", he says as he launches off the ground and into the direction of Satan City. "HEY WAIT UP!!!" Rin shouted as she followed Ace to Satan city, hoping it wasnt her father behind all of this. 4 years later The winds would race across the fields of the Grassy Plains as nature and it's beauty thrived in the area. Suddenly a figure would dash across the plains at a incredible speed as it would not be able to be seen by most people. The figure would then stop as he would hold up a timer. "Beat my time", he says. "Getting faster", he says as the figure would then be revealed to be Ace! Ace was now a handsome young man, who was taller, more muscular, and bold in features. He was almost a adult and still keeping up with his training. Tsuyoshi lands on Grassy Plain not realizing that the person he met 4 years ago was there too. he would then sit on the rock as he looks at the sky "Ah, I still remember those days." he says looking towards the sky and smiling. Ace would suddenly sense a large powerlevel and turn too see Tsuyoshi laying on a rock. "It's that dude from Satan City I met years ago", Ace thinks. "Hey!", he calls out to him as he runs over to him as well. Tsuyoshi looks towards Ace and thinks "What does he wants with me and who is he?" as a weird look appears on Tsuyoshi's face as he would say "H-H-Hi.... What do you want?" "Ah, you don't recognize me", Ace says. "I'm Ace, Natch's son". "We met in Satan City a few years ago". "I was the kid with the cape", he says. Tsuyoshi says in a low voice "Satan... city.... Kid with the Cape.... Natch's son.." Tsuyoshi would suddenly get a flash back of the memories he would see the flashback as Ace and other kids fighting Virtix and other stuff happening "YOU'RE ACE!?" Tsuyoshi says in a loud voice and in a shock "I don't believe you've become an adult in such a short time" Tsuyoshi also rejects to believe that Ace's power even surpassed that of Tsuyoshi's. He would then say "Hi, so, what were you doing all that time?" as Tsuyoshi's voice turns back into cold. "Training, school, girls", Ace says as he puts his hands behind his head and smiles. "Yeah, I've gotten pretty strong, that's where 4 years of training gets you". Category:Locations Category:Earth Category:Earth RP Area Category:RP Areas